DE 10 2008 028 383 discloses a holder for a built-in lamp in an outer bulb, wherein the holder consists of molybdenum.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric lamp which has an extended life.
It is a further object of the present invention to specify a production method for such a lamp.